<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red as the Devil by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989848">Red as the Devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness'>Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>So many colors [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gabriel licked it so it's his, M/M, Mental flirting and worse, Snark, True Vessels (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of my 'Colors' series, although it focuses, not on Sabriel for once, but Nickifer.  What, you think I can't shove those two relationships into the same story?  Think again.  Anyway, Gabriel finally ponies up and helps out with the Apocalypse...by making Nick's wildest dreams come true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nickifer - Relationship, Sabriel - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>So many colors [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1297970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN Kink Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red as the Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the SPN Kink Bingo square, Nickifer.  You do not have to have read the other stories in the series, but it will make more sense if you do.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Luuuuuuuuuciiiiiiii, I’m home!”  Lucifer raised an eyebrow.  He hadn’t expected this.  Not here, and not now.  </p><p>He continued to avoid any obvious reaction as a half-dozen of his demons fell to the floor, dead.  Smote.  Smitten?  Eh, it wasn’t as if he gave a shit about them.  Gabriel, on the other hand...he’d been pretty sure his little brother would stay hidden until after he’d beat Michael, so this was unexpected.</p><p><i>Family sucks,</i> said a voice in his mind.  He sent a quick but wholehearted, ‘Yeah, it does,’ back at Nick.  He was still surprised as to how much he liked the human; he guessed there was an exception to every rule.</p><p>Lucifer gave Gabriel his full attention as the other archangel sauntered into the room in an abandoned house in Detroit.  His little brother kept his hands visible, and stopped after a few feet.  “Nice place you’ve got here,” Gabriel quipped, looking around.  “Guess the Cage didn’t really improve your interior decorating skills.”</p><p>“What do you want?”  Lucifer snapped back.  He hoped Gabriel hadn’t finally decided to pick a side; he had no desire to kill the brother he’d spent so many eons joking with.  He would, though, if he had to.</p><p>“Well....promise you won’t be mad.”</p><p>“Promise I won’t be mad?  What are we, Gabriel, human children?”  Lucifer rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the snarky, <i>You lot are way worse than that,</i> from Nick.  “What.  Do you.  Want?”</p><p>“Weeeellll, I have a bit of a confession to make.  But first, let me say, this dude looks good on you,” Gabriel said, pointing to Nick.  “Any thoughts of keeping him?”</p><p><i>Please?</i> Nick begged immediately.  “You know I can’t do that,” Lucifer glared at Gabriel.  “He’s not my true vessel.”  <i>But I’d like to be.</i>  Nick sent Lucifer an image of what their communion could be like, if he was.  Not that Nick considered himself worthy of it.  But he would give just about anything to be in this Sam Winchester’s shoes.</p><p>“That’s...not actually technically true,” Gabriel said offhandedly, side-eyeing the two of them.  “I mean, sure, he’s not <i>now</i>, but there are ways around that.  You don’t think this Loki look-alike was my true vessel, do you?”  He gestured down at himself.  </p><p>Nick perked up, but Lucifer silently cautioned him to not get his hopes up.  His younger brother didn’t help people out of the goodness of his heart; this was probably some sort of a trick.  “Why would you want to make Nick here my true vessel?” he demanded.  </p><p>“Nick?”  Gabriel’s eyebrows raised; he clearly hadn’t thought Lucifer would bother to get the human’s name.  “Well, that’s kind of where my confession comes in.  See...I don’t really care what you and Michael do or don’t do.  But I don’t want you to do it while wearing Sam Winchester.”  </p><p>“Why not?” Lucifer frowned at him, his fists clenching.  “...Gabriel, what did you do to my true vessel?  He’s <i>mine,</i> not yours!”</p><p>“You really don’t want details,” Gabriel assured him.  “The short version is that he was hot and I was horny.”  </p><p>Nick had the audacity to snicker, while Lucifer made a scathing noise and stood up, furious.  “I ought to rip you limb from limb just for <i>touching</i> him,” he growled at Gabriel.</p><p>“That won’t change the memories in his head that you’d have to sift through if you possessed him,” Gabriel said smugly.  “Did I mention I was a top?”</p><p>Lucifer had stepped forward, but now he came to a halt and bared his teeth at his brother.  Nick was practically dying of laughter in his head.  <i>He licked him; he’s his now,</i> he cackled.</p><p>“There’s also video and pictures on the internet,” Gabriel added.  “Look, while I understand why you’d want to be inside Sam--Dad knows I do--it’s gotten to the point where it’d be a bit creepy.  All I’m asking is that you let me help you make Nick here, is it?  Into your true vessel so you don’t need Sam anymore.”  He gave Lucifer an appraising look.  “I could even give you instructions for making a back-up body, if that would be...useful.”</p><p>“Yes!”  Nick managed to gain control of their mouth, partly by assaulting Lucifer with images of what they could do if they <i>both</i> had a body.  Considering he knew nothing about wings, he was pretty proud of the images he sent of his hands buried in Lucifer’s feathers, with Lucifer arched in ecstasy underneath of him.  Nick had been the one to teach Lucifer about pleasure; who knew the devil was so pent-up?</p><p>Gabriel raised an eyebrow and grinned.  “Nick, I presume?”</p><p>“The one and only.  Do you really know how to make this permanent?” he stretched out his arms, while Lucifer fought for control.</p><p>“I do,” Gabriel replied.  He shook a scroll out of nowhere, and held it up for Lucifer and Nick to look at.  All Nick could see was that it was covered in what looked like runes.  </p><p>Gabriel rolled it back up again and then tossed it, underhanded, at the two of them.  Lucifer caught it, while mentally raging at Nick to never do that again.  Nick just smirked and sent him more pornographic images.  They were going to need some more alone time after this.  </p><p>“What do you want in return?” Lucifer growled, unrolling the scroll and finding both spells Gabriel had mentioned on it.  It looked to him as if they might work. </p><p>“Just leave Sam alone.  That’s all,” Gabriel told him.  “Don’t get me wrong, I’d rather you and Michael didn’t do <i>exactly what Dad wants you to do</i>, but I don’t expect to be able to convince you of that.”  </p><p>“Dad was wrong,” Lucifer told his brother.  Nick was -way- too interested in the body double spell, and projecting exactly what he could do if Lucifer made him his consort.  It was...distracting.  Especially right now, as Lucifer could almost <i>feel</i> NIck’s mouth on--ahem.  </p><p>“Probably,” Gabriel agreed.  “But that doesn’t make it okay for you to kill them all, either.  You do realize that <i>refusing</i> to do what Dad wants is more likely to get his attention, right?”</p><p>Lucifer narrowed his eyes,  but Gabriel had a point.  “I’ll think about it,” he said finally.  “Oh, and brother?”</p><p>“Yeah?” Gabriel had already turned to leave.  </p><p>“If this is one of your little tricks, you won’t live long enough to watch me kill Michael.”</p><p>“Noted,” Gabriel responded with a shrug.  “I’ll uh, let you and Nick get back to whatever you were doing.  Speaking of which, I have a rather well-regarded website and viewers who do appreciate twins, if you’re ever interested.” </p><p>“Go.  Away,” Lucifer growled.  </p><p>“Going!” Gabriel responded, already out the door.</p><p><i>Would we be billed as the Umbrowitz twins, or something else?</i> Nick asked the devil.  Lucifer growled at him, and dove back into his mind to teach his cheeky vessel a lesson.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>